


水管工

by ovalsweet



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime), 无限滑板
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovalsweet/pseuds/ovalsweet
Summary: 水管工乔✖️双性樱爽爽pwp
Relationships: 乔樱 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	水管工

生活总是由很多小烦恼堆积起来的，比如现在，薰刚淋湿了身体，发现淋浴头不出水了。他拍了半天也没有反应，只好擦干身体，穿起浴袍。湿湿的发梢从浴袍里拉出来，粉色的长发散下来到了背部。  
拖鞋沾着水，在瓷砖上留下水痕，薰坐到沙发上打电话：“物业吗？您好，我的水管好像出问题了，可以来看一下吗？”

物业的速度很快，十几分钟之后，薰的家响起了敲门声。  
健壮的水管工穿着不太合身的制服，布料绷在鼓鼓囊囊的肌肉上。外套拉链拉到一半，露出里面白色的背心。宽肩窄腰，裤腿束在靴子里。看起来就很有力量的手臂提着一个大工具箱，他满脸微笑的站在门口，“樱屋敷先生是吗？我是物业，叫我南城就行。”  
薰从一旁的鞋柜里找了双拖鞋给他，他路过薰身边的时候，薰感受到了一丝热意。  
水管工干活十分干净利落，进来四处观察了一下，检测了几次，就大概知道问题出在了哪。浴室刚刚放过热水，里面有些热气蒸腾，南城干了一会觉得有些热，把外套脱了扔在了一边的工具箱上。薰靠在一边的墙上看着南城干活。他看着南城露出的健硕的背部，一层薄薄的白色棉布隐隐约约透出深色的皮肤，仿佛还能看见肌肉的纹理。粗壮的胳膊上还有纹身。薰眯了眯眼睛，一只脚抬起来踩在另一个小腿上磨蹭了一下，然后转身去了厨房。  
南城蹲在地上，他的视线刚好能看见薰的小腿，还有刚刚磨蹭在上面的圆润脚趾。  
热水又顺利的从淋浴头浇了出来，南城反复调试了几次，确保没问题了，开始收拾自己的工具。维修的声音停了下来，在厨房的薰整理了一下浴袍的领口。他本来是想一会接着洗澡的，所以一层浴袍之下，他什么也没穿。  
“樱屋敷先生，已经修好了，您过来看一下吧。”  
樱屋敷薰拿着一杯柠檬水走了出来，玻璃的杯子还能看清里面的柠檬片。南城站在浴室门口，拿着工具箱等他验收。他依旧没穿外套，而是把外套握在了手里。  
薰把杯子递给南城，“南城，辛苦你了，喝杯水吧。”  
南城接过杯子的时候，摸到了薰的手背。

薰进去拿起淋浴头左左右右试了几次，其实他的心根本不在这上面，他在去猜南城有没有从门口离开。  
薰伸手把淋浴头插回高处的时候，一只手突然握住了他的手腕，薰僵了一下，然后被人抱进了怀里。滚烫的身体，不太熟悉的嗓音：“樱屋敷先生，还需要我帮你吗？”  
刚刚还在维修的双手在自己身体上隔着布料乱摸，从胳膊摸到了腰上，色情的画圈，呼吸也越来越近，最后贴在了耳边。薰的脸颊泛红，身体却在兴奋的发抖。  
南城在他耳边低笑了一声，从后面把他横抱了起来。  
薰勾着南城的脖子从浴室出去的时候，看见了他扔在浴室门口外面的工具箱和外套。

被扔上床的时候薰还有点不好意思，夹着双腿试图把自己折起来，被水管工拽过来拉开了腿。当然，不着片缕的风光被看了个一清二楚，包括他是双性人的秘密。南城一只手抓着一个脚腕，薰根本动弹不得，只能让他看了好一会。粉色的私处泛着隐秘的水光，不知道从什么时候薰就湿了，或许是南城刚进门的时候，或者是在浴室被摸的时候。  
南城压开他的腿，对着那里舔了上去。  
“啊嗯……”  
薰咬着自己的手指，看着南城埋头在自己腿间。本来就兴奋的地方现在被灵活的舌头照顾着，性欲一波接着一波，他勾着脚趾，喷出了小股的水，“好了……可以了”

水管工根本没脱衣服，薰光着身子被他压在身下，古铜色的手握住雪白的大腿，一下一下狠狠顶弄着，裤子粗糙的布料磨在大腿上，把皮肤都磨红了。并不十分干净的布料像要把雪白的人染脏一样。薰那里敏感的很，汁水四溅，任南城的东西再大也堵不住。被插到高潮前面也射了出来，溅到了南城的白棉背心上，形成一块块精斑。穴肉紧紧收缩着勒成南城阴茎的形状，让南城直接想把他操到床垫里面去。  
本来是找人来修水管，现在却发了大水。薰咬着胳膊红了眼眶，水管工还带着一丝汗腥气，全染进了自己身上。他好像不知疲倦一样，操到薰人都软了。明明在自己的房间被别人干，还完全失去了主动权。  
雪白的屁股坐在有点褪色的布料上面，金属的拉链印在屁股肉上。薰抱着南城的脖子一边被顶弄一边骑，他在晃动中去掀南城的背心，完美的腹肌露出来，他用指尖在上面划弄。

薰坐在南城怀里喘息，漂亮的人靠在水管工身上显得依人。他还在余韵中抖着，毕竟南城刚射完，他现在有些胀。他想撑着起身，腿根一软又坐了回去。  
“嗯呜……”  
水管工拨开他的头发，咬着他通红的耳廓，“樱屋敷先生，小心漏水。”


End file.
